harrypotterspidersfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Annual Hunger Games
The Second Annual Hunger Games started on the 26th November, 2012 and finished on the 8th December, 2011. Claire Bandee last years victor, competed in this years games, after volunteering for a little boy at her reaping. She eventually won the Games for a second time, being crowned Victor after 12 days of competing. Lachie Sirius, last years runner up, became a head gamemaker by the name of Sinna, combining Sirius and Cinna. He and Mockingjay worked in a partnership the whole games. The Sign-Ups sheets were posted on the 14th of November and had a flow of entries spanning from all around the world. It took twelve days to make it to the bloodbath, as the Gamemakers increased the amount of pre-game roleplays. The games itself also took 12 days, meaning the games spanned a massive 24 days, funnily enough the maximum amount of tributes in the games. This was also the inaugural games that included betting odds in the games. The odds were a vital tool for tributes to be sponsored by the Capitol. Claire Bandee and Ethan Twohill never left the top two in the odds throughout the games, with Claire being on top of the odds from the Reaping to the Finale, eventually winning the games proving the punters right. This was also the first games to include roleplays Arrival at the Capitol and Family Interviews. Tributes The Second Annual Hunger Games had just 21 participants, due to four people dropping out of the Games due to heavy school work. Emma Besenfelder, was a late entrant, as she stepped in two days before the games started to ensure that District 9 had a competitor. The tributes that had to drop out of the games were as follows; Phoebe Teo (D2), Clara Yew (D5), Jeramy Dimson (D9), Becs Baldago (D9). The 21 participants were all very dedicated and all deserved their spot in the games, having done many roleplays. Interestingly no Career tributes made the Finale, except for Claire Bandee, however, she moved to another district meaning she was no longer classed a career. Lead-Up to Games The sign-up to the games was posted on the 14th of November and took four days to fill all 24 positions. The reapings were posted on the same day as the tributes were finalised, this year it was announced that the lead up to the games were more important, as the way they conducted themselves were reflected in their odds. Early on Claire Bandee, Ethan Twohill and Becky Courtney all were front runners in the betting with Claire becoming the early favourite. The coming days proved to also be poinant in the games with the Train Ride, Arrival at the Capitol, Training and Chariot Rides all being posted in three days. Odds were finalised in the lead up to the Private Training with Claire Bandee continuing to have a strong hold on favouritism. Three tributes dropped out of the games, however, unlike the first games their positions were not replaced and instead the games went ahead with 21 participants. Private Training Private Training became even more important because of the odds, and the private training put a divide between tributes, the best were recognised while the worst were put out to show. Private Training was the most influential pre-games activity in relation to the odds. The first ever '12' was given out to Kyle Proscia while Claire Bandee received the only '11' in the games. The Private Training scores for the tributes were as follows; 12 - 'Kyle Proscia (D4) '''11 -' Claire Bandee (D1) '10 -' Ethan Twohill (D10), Melanie Stert (D12) & Yoon-a Nam (D3) '9 - '''Thalia Posy (D11), Joel Armstrong (D3), Caroline Jones (D7), Natalie Leung (D4), Elysia Weiting (D8), Becky Courtney (D9) & Betty Wang (D1) '''8 -' Lucy Renz (D12) '''7 - '''Stephen Insalsco (D1), Dallas Braxton (D8), Lydia Bosch (D5), Izzy Viola (D10), Abbie Drum (D6), Michaela Sandberg (D7) & Emma Besenfelder (D9) '''5 - Sally Pritchard (D11) Alliance Day One - Bloodbath Day Two Day Three Day Four Day Five Day Six Day Seven Finale Placing Post Games Category:Hunger Games Category:THGM ~ Roleplay Category:The Annual Hunger Games Category:Sinna Games Category:Mockingjay Games